Rise of the TMNT - We're here for you
by roxygoth
Summary: In hindsight it probably should have been expected that after nearly being killed Donnie wouldn't exactly be A-OK...


**Hey! I'm back, so this fanfiction takes place after the episode Donnie's Gifts. I basically wanted some fluff after Donnie undeniably went through a VERY traumatising experience thanks to Meat Sweats. The show didn't seem to address it properly at all, so I thought I will.**

 **We didn't see how Donnie went from being kidnapped to being tied up, so I'm using my imagination.**

 **Warning: Meat Sweats is not nice to Donnie in this.**

 **Little rant aside, please enjoy this fanfiction. I do not own TMNT –any incarnation – in any way shape of form.**

"Hi-yah" Donnie yelled as he wacked a mouser into the wall.

"Guys! C'mon, we've gotta bail!" Raph called, somehow already by the door.

Donnie turned and ran towards said door, which seemed to be getting further and further away from him, all while trying to whack the mousers away from his ankles. And then he was nearly there, and he could see the next room and his brothers waiting for him and he was happy because he was going to make it! When he tripped and smacked his face on the floor.

He barely had time to get his breath before those stupid machines started biting his ankles [which hurt like shell, by the way] and dragging him further and further away from his brothers, while Donnie desperately screamed at them to help him – please!

"Well, well." Meat Sweats said, in his stupid deep voice. "What have we got here?" And the pig sniffed him – actually sniffed him! – while Donnie flinched and tried to get away but couldn't because those STUPID machines were holding him down. "Hhmm. You smell delicious." Which was one of the creepiest, weirdest sentences Purple had ever heard. "What type of turtle are you?"

Donnie didn't reply, mainly though fear, though it was clear Meat Sweats saw it as defiance because he roughly grabbed Donnie's face and bellowed into it. "WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"Soft-Shell!" Donnie said, really high-pitched and he tried not to throw up at the smell of the pigs horrible breath.

Meat Sweats let him go, much to Purple's relief as his face _hurt,_ and said, almost to himself. "Hhmm. Never had soft-shell turtle before. Should be delicious." And actually licked his lips as the young turtle watched in total horror as the sinking realisation of, yes this guy defiantly did want to eat him, came to home.

"N-no! P-p-please don't eat me!" Donnie begged.

Meat sweats turned an ugly grin on him. "And why not."

"B-because I'll-I'll taste terrible!"

Meat Sweats grunted before smirking, running a thick finger along the turtle's sweaty plastron and licking the sweat off. "Hhmm. No need to worry about that." He grinned down at Donnie. "You taste delicious."

A urge to throw up came over the teenager, but realising it wouldn't be a good idea while he was in this position, he fought the urge and said, as bravely as he could. "M-my brothers are coming to help me. You won't get away with this, they'll be here."

Meat Sweats laughed a cold metallic laugh before waving his hands around the empty room. "And why would they do that? They don't like you. They don't love you, why would they? You gave them those poncy gifts and basically did everything except tell them you want them to change. What sort of a brother does that?"

Donnie said nothing, deep down he knew Meat Sweats was right.

The pig however carried on. "They'll be celebrating now. Throwing those STUPID gifts away and cheering because _you're_ out there life."

Purple went to open his mouth, to tell Meat Sweats that he was sure his brothers would come, but his eyes flickered to the solid still door with nothing on the other side of it and his heart sank. The pig was right. His brothers hated him.

Meat Sweats followed Donnie's eyes and laughed. "See? I'm right. They're not coming. And you!" The pig grinned again before kneeling down, getting in the young turtle's face and saying. "You're mine, Donnie."

A fit of panic came over Purple and he opened his mouth and screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

"Donnie!" And then he was being shaken, as he carried on screaming. "Donnie! Donatello!"

And then his eyes were open and he was surrounded by dark shapes and he screamed again and backed against the wall.

"Hey, easy…" A voice Purple recognised, but couldn't think from where filtered through his though. "Easy Donnie, we ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Yeah, just breathe dude." Another voice next to his side said, and he felt his shell being stroked. Immediately assuming it was meat sweats Donnie lashed out at the hand, growling at the same time.

"Hey!" A third voice said, as the second voice gave a yelp of pain. "Donnie, it's us! Leo, Raph and Mikey!"

There was a beat, then Purple said hesitatingly. "L-leo…"

"-Raph and Mikey. Mikey's the one you just hit. Look, take a breath; Raph do us a favour and switch the light on would you?"

Ten seconds later the room flooded with light and Donnie could clearly see three very worried brothers looking at him in concern.

By now he was feeling both relieved and ashamed at himself for acting so stupidly. The tech genius breathed in deeply, before exhaling with a shaky laugh. "Oh geez."

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, gently.

Donnie, feeling he'd caused enough worry for tonight, wrapped his arms around his legs and said. "Nothing, I'm fine. Look, just go-"

"No." Leon said immediately. "We are not going back to bed. You seem to be forgetting we know you, Donnie, and anything that makes you yell out like that in the middle of the night is clearly no light matter. No, I'll ask you again, what's wrong Donatello?"

Great. Full name. No getting out of this one. Purple sighed and muttered. "I had a nightmare."

Leo nodded encouragingly and waited for more. When none was for-coming he resisted the urge to sigh and said. "What was it about?"

"…Meat Sweats."

"Meat Sweats?" Raph parroted with all the grace of a raging buffalo. "Why are you having a nightmare about Meat Sweats?"

Donnie glared and said sarcastically. "Oh I dunno, Raphie, maybe because it's because he TIED ME UP and tried to ROAST ME over a FIRE!"

Raph realised he'd touched a nerve and tried to back-peddle with. "Well, yeah, that was horrible, but we got you didn't we? You're safe now, he's not going to come in again and if he does I'll pound him, simple."

"Sure." Donnie still sounded unconvinced.

It was at this point that Michael, who had been listening carefully and observing his older brother, said. "There's more than that though, isn't there? What's going on?"

The second oldest sighed, getting a little annoyed with all the questions. "Look, would you guys just leave it?"

"No, because you're our brother and we love you. Now, what. Is. It?"

Another pause and just at the point where Raph was considering shaking his brother, Donnie spoke. "He…the dream version that is…was going on about;oh this is so stupid. He was going on about how you guys didn't like the gifts I spent a _month and a half_ making for you. And let's face it, he was right wasn't he? You hated them."

Leo and Mikey gave each other a look, while Raph said cheerfully. "No! We loved them-"

"-No! No you didn't, you hated them, I know it, so don't you lie to me Raphael!"

"We didn't-!"

"No, we did." Leo said, bluntly. Ignoring the look of horror Raph and Mikey were giving him, Blue amended. "Well, maybe hate it too strong a word, but we didn't like them. Mainly because we felt annoyed because you seemed to be trying to change us. And we don't want to change. I like joking around and one-liners, Mikey likes jumping around and what's more he's good at it. And Raph enjoys charging headfirst into a situation with no regard for his personal safety-"

"-Well forgive me for trying to help!" Donnie snapped. "Has it occurred to you that those very traits might lead to you getting injured!? Michael, yeah, sure, leaping around is really fun but what of you break a limb? Raph, you cannot keep charging headfirst into situations! You need to think and plan what you're going to do before you're going to do it, all these plans you've come up, has it occurred to you that one slip up and – bang! You're dead! And you!" Don pointed at Leo aggressively. "You're the worse, you can NOT keep joking around when we're in the middle of battle! You are GOING to die one day of you take your eyes of the game, and-" Don's voice broke and he buried his head in his hands and told his knees. "I don't want you to die."

While Donnie silently cried, Raph, Leo and Mikey looked at each other all feeling the same: guilt and understanding. So Donnie wasn't trying to get them to change, he was trying to help them because he was worried.

'We're idiots' Mikey thought as he reached out and pulled Donnie into a slightly-awquad one-armed hug, which Leo and Raph promptly joined. They sat like that for a little while until they could sense that their brother had calmed down a bit before letting him go.

"Thanks." Donnie said, quietly smiling. "I feel better now."

Mikey grinned and slapped Don on the shell. "No prob, bro! You can talk to us about anything, we're here for you."

Purple nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. "Okay, cool. Got it."

Sensing his embarrassment, Raph said. "Okay, I think we're done with the talking now. It is 2 in the morning. You alright now, bro?"

Purple gave him a thumbs up and his brothers nodded back and left the room, all cheerfully saying they'd see him in the morning. Leo switched the light off on the way out.

Donnie grinned and lay back down before going off into a nightmare-less sleep.


End file.
